Rainbow Dash vs The Toilet
by SPB
Summary: (Takes place in an A.U. where the mane six are foals at the same time as Luna, and Princess Celestia is older than them all. Originally published on FimFiction). Rainbow Dash gets a chance to prove she can use the toilet in front of all her friends, but maybe she should've thought twice about opening her big mouth?


Princess Luna was thrilled to make new friends, especially ones that were already her age. They had already proven to be very good at playing pretend, and working together, when they had "freed" Luna from "Nightmawe Moon". Someone that even Princess Celestia had been unable to defeat.

However, when Princess Celestia wasn't keeping an eye on the seven foals, (which was quite often), they slipped away, and usually got into trouble. Before long their antics had become a part of daily life at the castle, and even Celestia herself started getting use to helping Luna and/or her friends out of tight spots.

One of those tight spots would turn out to be rather embarrassing for Rainbow Dash. And would end up causing Celestia to keep a closer eye on the seven foals. As well as strengthen the bond betweeen Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

And this is how it all began.

Before long all of the foals took notice of how old each of them were, and the fact that all of them were still in diapers. All of them were at or even past the age where they should be potty trained. And this proved to a source of great embarrassment for Fluttershy, as she was suppose to be fully potty trained due to her age. But as was evidenced by the garment she wore around her bottom, it was obvious she wasn't quite there yet.

This was for two reasons, neither of which Fluttershy felt very comfortable disclosing. One was that her bodily functions were highly active for a foal her age, due to her frequent nervousness. This meant that sometimes when she got really scared, she wouldn't be able to make it to the bathroom in time, thankfully this was happening less and less as she got older. The other reason was one that she initially tried to hide, to no avail as her new friends kept asking her about it. And so, reluctantly, she was forced to bring it up.

Fluttershy was scared of the toilet. And for good reason, or at least that's how she felt.

"How can you be scawed of the toiwet?" her friends all asked one day.

"How can I not be scawed?" Fluttershy said "It makes those awfuw woud noises. Pwus I can't bawance vewy good on it, I cwoud faww in."

"Why is that bad?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because what goes into a toiwet never comes out, it dissapeaws." Twilight explained. She hadn't figured out why that was yet, as her parents never left her alone in the bathroom, out of fear of what she might do, and she herself was a little slow on being potty trained, due to being so obessed with books. Thankfully her parents were starting to wise up, by telling her she could continue reading while on the toilet.

"Egghead." Rainbow Dash teased.

"I'm not an egghead. I'm well wead." Twilight replied.

"And if I faww in then I cwoud dissapeaw fowevah!" Fluttershy said, getting back on topic "I dun want that to happen to me."

"That's it? That's youw weason?" Rainbow Dash said "That's so funny!"

"No it's not!" Pinkie Pie said. She knew how it felt to be scared of something, and how it felt to be slow at learning how to potty "That's pwetty wude of you Dashie." Pinkie Pie was behind for her age due to her jumpy nature, which made it hard to sit still. Her parents did try to help to her out, and she did have her 'Pinkie Sense' as she called it to help her as well, but she was still learning to identify the signals, which led to a lot of false alarms. Luckly, her sister Maud (who she admired dearly) was offering to help out as well.

"Yeah." Rarity said "How would you feew if you wewe in Fwuttewshy's howseshoes?" Not surprisingly she was perhaps the second closest to being fully potty trained, due to the fact that she wanted to be a lady, and ladies didn't wear diapers. Or at least that's what she thought. Besides she didn't like the idea of staining her coat if she could help it.

"You of aww ponies shouwdn't be teasing Fwuttewshy." Applejack said "You're the fuwthest fwom being toiwet twained." Applejack herself was as far as Rarity because she always liked doing things that most ponies her age didn't do. And at her age potty training was most certainly one of them. In fact she was itching to be potty trained faster then her brother, and he'd been a pretty fast learner as well.

"That's onwy because I couwd weawn in ten seconds fwat!" Rainbow Dash bragged. This wasn't true of course (she was barely old enough to even begin potty training due to her age, not to mention she was highly impatient, and hated reading, which left her with nothing to pass the time.) but Rainbow Dash could never resist a chance to show off, even when it could get in her into trouble. Thinking was not one of her strong points, especially when her ego got involved.

"Pwoove id!" Luna said.

"Yeah pwovoe it!" Applejack said.

"Pwoove it! Pwoove it! Pwoove It! Pwoove It!" Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy chimed in. All of them doubted Rainbow Dash could actually do it, but they were bored, and needed something to entertain them. And this seemed like the perfect oppertunity.

"Fine then!" Rainbow Dash said "Point me towawds the neawest bathwoom and I'll show you aww how it's weally done!" It never even occurred to her that she probably didn't have to go, and that her friends certainly weren't going to wait until she did.

"Okay den, fowwow me." Luna said. She knew the castle inside and ou,t and was no stranger to finding her way to the bathroom. In fact she often did so in the middle of the night, usually when she had to go. But she could never get the door open on her own power, and it was hard to find someone who could, which was why she was still in diapers.

"Dis is gunna be good." Applejack said as Luna led her new friends through the castle.

"And hewe we awe." Luna said, stopping in front of a door. Unlike many of the doors in the castle this one was not very elegant. It had no symbol painted on it and it wasn't colored (it was just a plain old white). The door knob wasn't even made out of solid gold like the other ones. All of the foals were speechless. "Nod what you expected is it?" Luna asked.

"I weally thought it wouwd be mowe fancy." Pinkie Pie said.

"Pwease tell me the inside is much bettew then this." Rarity said "Even my bathwoom is pwettyer by compawison. And that's saying a wot."

"Sowwy, but what you see is what you get." Luna said "But we're not hewe to make fashion statements. We're here to see if Wainbow Dash can go potty wike a big giwl."

"How awe we gonna get inside?" Fluttershy asked "The door's cwosed."

"Awwow me to fix it." Twilight proclaimed, stepping forward. She focused and lit up her horn, producing a faint purple spark around the door handle. Straining a little, Twilight used her magic to slowly turn the door handle. After what seemed like forever, but was actually only a minute, the door was opened completely.

"Wooks wike you were good for someting after aww egghead." Rainbow Dash said.

"I thought I towd you I'm not an egghead." Twilight said.

"Don't stawt you two." Applejack said "Let's get to the toiwet alweady. I'm itching to see how this pways out."

As luck would have it the toilet lid was already up. Which was good news for Twilight, as she doubted she had the magic to move something as heavy as that.

Fluttershy gulped a little as she looked up at the toilet. No matter how many times she saw it she was always frightened by it. Though thankfully not enough to make her have an accident, cause otherwise she'd never be so far along. "It's so big." she said. Rainbow Dash had guts, she'd give her that.

"Well it is a toiwet." Rainbow Dash said.

"Speaking of which are you suwe you want to go thwough with this?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"It's not too wate to back out sugacube." Applejack said "We won't think any wess of you if you do."

"You're not tawking me out of this Appwejack." Rainbow Dash said "I'm gonna do it and you can't stop me!"

"Then I wish you the best of wuck." Applejack said.

"Okay evewyone stand back and wet me do what I have to do!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Don't fowget to take off your diapie." Luna said.

"Oh yeah I awmost forgot." Rainbow Dash said "Wawity, can you unpin my diapie fow me? I'd do it mysewf but I don't know how."

"Suwe thing dawing." Rarity replied. She stepped forward and removed Rainbow Dash's lightning bolt diaper pin. She then slipped the diaper off of Rainbow Dash and sniffed it. It was still fresh.

"Okay, I'm aww set." Rainbow Dash said.

"How awe you gonna cwimb up on the toiwet?" Twilight asked.

"I'm not gonna cwimb up egghead I'm gonna fwy up." Rainbow Dash said.

"And you weally think that will wowk?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of couwse." Rainbow Dash said. And flapping her wings she took to the skies. She couldn't wait to see the looks on her new friends faces (especially Fluttershy's) when she was done.

It was time to show the big scary dragon known as the great white round one that he was no match for the super spectactularly amazingly awesome Rainbow Dash. And after today all of Equestria would remember this historic moment.

But the mighty warrior Rainbow Dash knew the stakes were high, this could very well be her last battle. But if she was gonna was go she was gonna go with a smile. She would not allow her enemy to have the pleasure of knowing he had won.

She could already hear the cheers of the roaring crowd as she drew closer and closer to the moment of truth.

"Good wuck Wainbow Dash!" Luna cheered.

"You can do it Dashie!" Pinkie Pie chimed in.

"Please be carefuw." Fluttershy said softly.

"You're so bwave Wainbow Dash." Twilight said.

"I won't eat appwes for a week if you puww this off." Applejack said.

"If you don't suwvive can I have your diapie?" Rarity asked. Everyone (except Rainbow Dash) looked at her weirdly. She already had her own stash of pre powdered diapers for sensitive skin, and all of them were guaranteed not to cause a rash "What? It's so soft, and it still has that new diapie smell." Rarity said.

" _Okay Wainbow Dash you can do this. Just sit down, welax, and wet natuwe take its couwse. This'ww be a piece of cake._ " Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she approached the toilet. An awed hush came over the crowd as they obeserved the fearless heroine approach the battle site. Slowly Rainbow Dash lowered herself onto the seat. Everypony's eyes were all on her.

"And, hewe, we, go!" Rainbow Dash said, landing on the seat. Instantly she felt her now bare bottom touch the cold porcelain. She knew that wasn't right, she knew she needed to move further back. Without a moment's hesitation she flew back up and positioned herself in the correct spot. That's when the trouble began, she suddenly felt herself losing balance. "Oh no! Oh no!" she exclaimed as she started slipping, at this point she was in a state of panic. She tried to grab hold of the toilet seat, but her tiny hooves made the task impossible, and she slowly slid further and further down.

"Oh I can't watch." Fluttershy said, closing her eyes.

"It's not ovew yet!" Rarity said "Wook!"

Fluttershy opened her eyes. She saw Rainbow Dash trying to flap her wings to maintain balance. For a moment it seemed like that would work. But it didn't, and everyone watched in horror as she slipped off the seat, and plunged into the vortex below. They all let out a gasp.

"Gwess this it." Rainbow Dash said "Goodbye cwuel wowld!" She shut her eyes, and waited for the end to come, as she fell into the belly of the beast. There was a light splash. And then silence.

Everypony was shocked. Their friend Rainbow Dash had just disappeared into the toilet bowl, never to be seen again.

Or so they thought.

"She's gone. She's actuawwy gone." Luna said.

"Oh I knew something wike this wouwd happen," Fluttershy said, she had been right after all.

"Guess that means I get to keep hew diapie." Rarity said. Everypony shot her a death glare. "I mean of all the wowst tings that cowld happen. This is, THE, WOWST, POSSIBWE, TING!"

"What a dwama qween." Luna said.

"I gwess now we'll have to expwain to Cewestia what happened." Twilight said glumly.

"But who's going to teww her that we awwowed Rainbow Dash to dissapeaw?" Applejack said "We should've stopped her and we didn't. Like it or not we're aww at fauwt."

"Maybe not." Pinkie Pie said.

"What awe you tawking about?" Applejack asked.

"My 'Pinkie Sense' is telling me that Dashie's stiww awive." Pinkie Pie said.

"But how cowld anypony suwvive falling into the toiwet?" Twilight asked "I thought that what goes into a toiwet never comes out."

"Did anypony else notice that the toiwet didn't make that awfuw noise?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Now that you mention it I don't think we ever heawd such a thing." Fluttershy said "Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know." Pinkie Pie said "But I think we shouwd check the toiwet, just to be suwe."

"But how awe we gonna do dat?" Luna asked "Onwy me and Fwuttewshy can fwy, and onwy me and Twiwight can use magic."

"We'll use a stepstoow of couwse." Pinkie Pie said "There's one wight ovew in that cornew."

"Oh." Luna said "Don't know how we missed dat. Come on you guys." Working together the foals were able to push the stepstool over to the toilet. "Now who wants to check?" Luna asked.

"I'll do it." Pinkie Pie said and climbed up the steps without further ado. She began to look around.

"Do you see anyting?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not yet." Pinkie Pie replied.

"Wook in the bowl." Twilight suggested.

"Great idea!" Pinkie Pie said, and did just that. What she saw caused her to burst into fits of giggles, as she fell down on the ground butt first, rolling in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Rarity asked.

"Take a wook for yoursewves." Pinkie Pie said in between fits of laughter. One by one Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and even Fluttershy climbed up the stepstool, and peered into the toilet bowl. And one by one they all burst out laughing too.

Rainbow Dash became aware of laughing. She opened her eyes. "I'm awive? I'm awive!" she said happily. She wasn't sure how, but she certainly wasn't going to look this gift horse in the mouth. Then she noticed her surrondings. A quick peek up revealed that she was floating in the toilet bowl, and all her friends were looking down at her and laughing. This meant her potty training attempt was a bust. Just then she noticed something else. She was certain that the water in the bowl had been clear when she last saw it. But now it was yellow, and it felt warm, which could only mean one thing. She was floating in her own urine. " _I must've wet mysewf when I feww in. Still, guess it's better then if I'd done the othew one._ " She thought to herself, cringing slightly about it, and thanking Celestia that hadn't happened, yet.

"That was certainwy 10 seconds alwight." Applejack chuckled "You pwobably feww in at about 10 seconds."

"I don't think that's how you'we suppose to use the toiwet Dashie." Pinkie Pie said.

"I'm just gwad you're okay." Fluttershy said "We thought you'd dissapeawed fowevah."

"You can't get wid of me that easiwy." Rainbow Dash said.

"You're not pwanning on staying in thewe awe you?" Rarity asked, slightly disgusted.

"Of couwse not." Rainbow Dash said "Just watch as I fwy out of hewe." She tried to lift her wings and fly out of the bowl, but her wings were now soaking in the toilet water, and this made them heavy. Too heavy for Rainbow Dash, as she was unable to build up enough strength to even grab the rim of the seat, and fell back down into the bowl with another light splash, soaking herself further and producing more laughs from her friends. "It's not funny." she said.

"Don't teww me you're stuck." Twilight said.

"Uh I kind of am." Rainbow Dash said "Can you girls puww me out?"

"Uh we'd love to Wainbow Dash but we can't." Luna said "You're too faw down and we're too faw up."

"Can't you just use your magic to wift me out?" Rainbow Dash asked Luna.

"You're way too heavy for either me or Twiwight." Luna said "But I tink I know somepony who can hewp us. Stay there." And Luna promptly dashed out of the bathroom.

"It's not wike I can do much ewse." Rainbow Dash said. She just hoped that someone would come along soon. She really didn't like being stuck in the toilet bowl, and she certainly didn't want to be stuck in there if she had to go again or someone else had to go. Not to mention the water was now incredibly cold.

The rest of the foals couldn't do much else except keep watch, and make sure that Rainbow Dash didn't disappear. They also couldn't use the toilet even if they wanted to, what with Rainbow Dash floating in it and all. Fortunately none of them had to, much to the relief of Rainbow Dash. Time seemed to pass slowly for all of them. They tried to find some way to pass the time, but with Rainbow Dash stuck in the bowl there wasn't a lot they could do.

Finally Luna returned with Princess Celestia, who promptly fished Rainbow Dash out with her magic. "Do you mind telling me just what you think you were doing?" Celestia asked sternly "Do you have any idea what could've happened to you?"

"Well I um. You..see" Rainbow Dash said, she really wasn't sure how she was going to explain to Princess Celestia how she tried to prove she could go potty like a big girl, just to prove a point.

"Wainbow Dash did it fow me." Fluttershy said.

"What?!" everypony gasped.

"I was scawed of the toiwet and Wainbow Dash offewed to pwove that it was nothing to be scawed of." Fluttershy lied "So she feww in on puwpose."

"I see." Celestia said sternly "Well. That's mighty sweet of you to do that Rainbow Dash. Only a true friend would do something like that."

"Weally? I mean oh yes of couwse." Rainbow Dash said "Now you don't have to be scawed of the toiwet anymowe Fwuttewshy."

"Well now that we have that settled you need a bath. Pronto." Princess Celestia said. Rainbow Dash couldn't aruge with that, by now she had developed a rather noticeable stench. "And as for the rest of you you can go play somewhere else. If you need anything I'll be right here." Princess Celestia said.

"Uh Pwincess Cewestia?" Twilight asked.

"What is Twilight Sparkle?" Princess Celestia said.

"Why didn't Wainbow Dash disappeaw when she feww into the toiwet bowl?" Twilight asked "Doesn't whatever goes into a toiwet never come back out?"

"Stuff that's suppose to go into a toilet yes." Princess Celestia explained "But Rainbow Dash isn't suppose to go into a toilet now is she? Also it's because nopony did this." She used her magic to pull the toilet handle, which produced a loud noise that frightened all the foals. Luna could've sworn she saw Celestia trying to hold back a laugh. The water in the bowl swirled around and went down the hole. Then it returned, except now it was completly clear again.

Rainbow Dash gulped. She really didn't want to think about what might've happened had one of her friends pulled the handle, either by mistake or on purpose. But she was sure that if that had happened she really would've disappeared forever.

"Come on ya'll, wets weave Wainbow Dash awone." Applejack said "And Wawity, don't forget to give Pwincess Cewestia Wainbow Dash's diapie and pin back."

"It wasn't weally my stywe anyway." Rarity said as she hoofed the items over. Luna, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity all left the bathroom after that. But Fluttershy stayed behind for a moment, there was something she wanted to do.

"Hey Fwuttewshy, can I ask you something?" Rainbow Dash asked as Princess Celestia prepared a bath for her.

"What is it Wainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked.

"Why did you wie for me in front of Pwincess Cewestia after I acted wike a big meanie?" Rainbow Dash said softly, she didn't want Princess Celestia to overhear her.

"Because I think being stuck in the toiwet bowl was punishment enough fow you." Fluttershy said "And even if it wasn't two wongs don't make a wight. Just because you were mean to me doesn't mean I had to be mean to you. Besides nopony wikes a snitch."

"Well thanks for baiwing me out." Rainbow Dash said.

"What are fwiends for?" Fluttershy asked and promptly left the bathroom.

Some time later Princess Celestia was still giving Rainbow Dash a bath when Fluttershy came back into the bathroom. "Um Pwincess Cewestia?" she asked, somewhat nervously.

"What is it Fluttershy?" Princess Celestia asked, turning her attention away from Rainbow Dash for a moment.

"I have to go potty, now!" Fluttershy said, doing a little dance to show how strong the urge was.

"Well let's not waste any time." Princess Celestia said, though she had to admit the dance was pretty cute. Using her magic she removed Fluttershy's butterfly diaper pin and diaper, and set them aside. She then quickly but carefully levitated Fluttershy onto the toilet seat. Unlike Rainbow Dash Fluttershy was able to balance herself as she relaxed and did her business. Just in time.

The great white round one had been defeated, After the dragon had managed to get the upper claw against Rainbow Dash everypony was convinced that they were doomed. But they didn't count on one thing. The fearless Fluttershy, she had wanted to take on the dragon on her own, but everyone had insisted they let the new girl handle it. Plucking up courage Fluttershy charged in. Any normal pony would've wet their diaper just thinking about facing down such a beast, but Fluttershy was no normal pony. And within seconds she had shown the dragon who was boss, he would never threaten anyone again.

Fluttershy beamed with pride as Princess Celestia approached her, preparing to reward her for her great duty.

"Good job Fluttershy!" Princess Celestia said, using some toilet paper to wipe Fluttershy's butt clean. Rainbow Dash was speechless. This was not the same pony who had been scared of falling into the toilet just a few hours ago. She looked a lot happier.

Fluttershy just looked at Rainbow Dash with a grin and said "It's okay Wainbow Dash. Not evewypony can be as bwave as me." Rainbow Dash merely huffed as if to say "Whatever" while Fluttershy continued to grin.

At that moment however Princess Celestia flushed the toilet. The loud noise (which to Fluttershy sounded like the final roar of the defeated dragon) startled Fluttershy, causing her to lose her balance and fall in, just as her waste was being flushed away, much to Rainbow Dash's amusement. This was the greatest case of both poetic justice and irony ever. Fluttershy squeaked in embarrassment as Princess Celestia pulled her out, only seconds before she would've been flushed away as well.

Princess Celestia just sighed "Looks like somepony else needs a bath now." she said. But Fluttershy would have to wait, there was a certain rainbow maned foal that still wasn't done with her bath yet.

From that day forward Fluttershy was no longer scared of falling into the toilet, though the noise still frightened her a bit (which did lead to some humurous yet embarassing slip ups as well as close calls). Thankfully for Rainbow Dash she didn't really boast about being a big girl, and the two of them formed a tight bond.

As for Princess Celestia she vowed to keep a closer eye on Luna and her friends. She certainly didn't need her parents finding out about things like this. Especailly considering how strick they were. Not to mention the parents of Luna's friends would start breathing down her neck.


End file.
